The present invention is directed to a paper core turnup apparatus, and, more particularly, to a paper core turnup apparatus for lightweight tissue having improved turnup efficiency at relatively high speeds.
During the manufacture of paper, such as toilet paper or other lightweight tissue, a continuous web or sheet of paper product is wound about a hollow core to form a large parent roll. The parent roll is then converted into smaller rolls, suitable for consumer use. The parent roll is typically supported for rotation by a spindle extending through the hollow core. The initial step of adhering the paper to the core and beginning winding of the paper about the core to prepare a parent roll is referred to as turnup. As the paper web is formed in prior art devices, it passes over a reel drum and is cut by a device called a tailcutter. The tailcutter slices the web of paper, making a tail approximately 24-30xe2x80x3 wide. The leading edge of the tail is adhered to a rotating core to begin the winding process. Once the tail has begun to wrap around the core, the tailcutter moves in a linear fashion along the core, expanding the width of the tail until it reaches the full width of the roll. Prior art devices deposit a strip of glue or double sided adhesive tape on the core in order to adhere the paper to the core. The strip may extend axially along the core, or may be wound about the core in a spiral fashion.
At relatively high turnup speeds, that is, speeds at or greater than 4500 fpm, the paper may not successfully adhere to the core using the prior art devices, preventing the paper from being wound about the core. It has been found that approximately 20% of the time, the paper fails to successfully be wound on the paper on the core, resulting in an efficiency of approximately 80% and, consequently, increased costs.
Another problem is that as the tail begins to wrap around a first end of the core, a larger amount of paper is wrapped about the core at this end of the core than about the rest of the core. This process produces wasted paper, may create problems as the paper winds about the core, and takes approximately 90-120 seconds to complete, reducing the efficiency of the turnup process.
Glue based adhering systems are found to be especially problematic. At higher turnup speeds, the glue can be slung outwardly off the core, reducing the efficiency of the system and increasing the waste. Since a fine paper dust is present during the manufacturing process, extra care must be taken to prevent the nozzles which dispense the glue from getting plugged up with a dried glue and paper dust composite. In certain gluing applications, the glue is deposited across a majority of the exterior surface of the core, and as the core comes into contact with the web, the paper may actually disintegrate rather than merely be cut and adhered to the core.
It is an object of the present invention to provide core tape system which reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of preferred embodiments.
The principles of the invention may be used to advantage to provide a turnup apparatus for winding a web of paper about a cylindrical core at relatively high speeds, that is, speeds of approximately 4500 fpm or more, with very high efficiencies.
In accordance with a first aspect, a paper core turnup apparatus for winding a web of paper about a core includes a cylindrical core and a plurality of strips of adhesive material extending axially along the core. Each tape strip is spaced from adjacent strips a predetermined distance along a circumference of the core.
In accordance with another aspect, an apparatus for wrapping a web of paper about a core at a speed of at least about 4500 fpm includes a cylindrical core and at least three strips of adhesive material. Each strip extends axially along an outer surface of the core, wherein a second of the strips is circumferentially spaced approximately 12xe2x80x3-15xe2x80x3 from a first of the strips along a circumference of the core and a third of the strips is circumferentially spaced approximately 12xe2x80x3-15xe2x80x3 from the second of the strips along the circumference of the core.
In accordance with yet another aspect, a paper core apparatus includes a cylindrical core and a tape dispenser. The tape dispenser is configured to dispense a plurality of double sided adhesive tape strips axially along an outer surface of the core, with each tape strip being spaced from adjacent tape strips a predetermined distance along a circumference of the core.
From the foregoing disclosure, it will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this area of technology, that the present invention provides a significant advance. Preferred embodiments of the paper core turnup apparatus of the present invention can increase the efficiency of the turnup process, improving productivity and reducing costs. These and additional features and advantages of the invention disclosed here will be further understood from the following detailed disclosure of preferred embodiments.